RWBY SLVR Journey: Relevant Hope
by persona3girl2
Summary: After several months since passed, he and Weiss re-connected their past relationship. Leonardo will help her of overcome her struggle in Atlas and determine to break her prison in order to regain her freedom her once lost.


**RWBY SLVR Journey:** **Relevant Hope**

 **Chapter 1: Forgotten Past**

 _Four years ago.._

 _Weiss finishes her assignment, she decides to watch the Vytal Tournament on Atlas channel in secretly in her hiding place. She seems to be interested in battles and different tactics against their opponent. Weiss secretly feels happy and exciting. She hopes if her sister, Winter to be in the tournament. She felts a bit sadden after finding out that she plans to joined the military and step down as heiress once she graduated. Making her the next line to inherit the Schnee Dust Company._

 _"Winter.." she quietly spoken her dear sister name._

 _"Miss Schnee what are you doing?" say unknown voice whisper to her ear._

 _Weiss jumped out of her hiding and turn around to see her butler, Klein._

 _"Klein! You startled me?! How are you find me?" Weiss asked._

 _"You always come here when you want to be alone or after you finish your daily assignments, practices and training before your father changes his mind to have you work harder. I always keep your schedule and record them correctly." He explained._

 _"Oh.." Weiss looks dejected._

 _"But don't worry my little snow flake, I won't tell him." He kindly smiled at her._

 _"Thank you, Klein." Weiss smiled back._

 _"So what are you watching?" He asked._

 _"The Vytal Tournament. I want to see if Winter is in the tournament along with her team. So far.. I didn't see her." Weiss sounds disappointed._

 _"Don't worry, I'm sure she's in it. Have faith Miss Schnee." Klein comforted her._

 _After that, both Weiss and Klein watch the tournament together in secret. Suddenly the next match about the start with the first team to appear is Team BRAV._

 _Weiss looked disappointed._

 _Klein give her a gentle pat to the head. Weiss nodded thinking maybe that the team Winter would be facing. The next team to appear unexpectedly is Team SLVR._

 _"That was unexpected, I haven't since him since he was a child and now he grows up to be a fine man." Klein praised him._

 _"You know him?" Weiss asked._

 _"Yes. His name is Leonardo Princeton and the current heir to the Princeton Company. Isn't he your childhood friend. You used to play with him and Master Leon would always supported you on your training. Back when he used to be engaged with your sister." He replied._

 _"I don't remember him. I only met him once. Winter never mention she was engaged and I never have a friend. You must have imagined things." say Weiss._

 _Klein sadden. He also forgot that he made a promise to Leon after Weiss lost her memories of him was to never recall or mention his previously relationship to Weiss since it would make her suffer more._

 _"You're right. I'm sorry. I have must thinking about something else." He lied._

 _"Although for some reasons, I feel happy and yet sad for him that I want to embrace him tightly. Why is that?" Weiss wondered. She clutched her chest tightly. She can feel somehow warm insides he haven't felt for a while._

* * *

Present.

At the Schnee Household in the middle of the night, where Weiss open her window to let Leon enter her room. He use his wind dust to fly toward Weiss. She's filled with tears of relieved after all these years she finally remembers him. Both Leonardo and Weiss give each other a warm embraced.

"I miss you. Leon. I don't know why I forgot you for so long. I'm so sorry." She buried her face in his chest, still crying.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize." He soothed her with his gentle's voice.

"Leon."

After Weiss stopped crying, both of them let go of each other. She wiped her remaining tears and look at him, calmly.

"I thought there was no a good person in Atlas who understand me beside Klein and Winter. I almost forgot that you are one of the person I cared the most and the man I loved. Oh. And Ralph too. " she sadly smiled.

"Yeah." he smiled.

"That reminds me. How was your brother doing?" she kindly asked.

Leonardo's expression has become depressed. "Well. He not the same person you remember. After my parent unfortunate demised by the hands of White Fang member, he shut down his happy go lucky emotions completely. My guess because he was too young to understand death at the time. He starts to act mature and takes his studies serious." He explained.

'What?! That awful." Weiss frowned.

He continues, "But me and Ralph are still close as after our parent's death. Although he barely knows them and shows no care what so ever. I do worry about him at times since me and Platinum raised him on our own so he can have a better life so he can choose his own path. So far, he hasn't decide what path he wants to take whether he want to be the next heir to the Princeton Company, Huntsmen, or become a scientist."

"A scientist?" Weiss confused.

"He's interested in machinery, weaponry, and other related science technology in the military."

"And Platinum?" Weiss asked.

"She still stay by my side as usual. She helps my brother with his studies, cooking, and cleaning. Although for some reason... Platinum has become very protective, and caring towards me. Now I think about it, she is like a older sister to me even though she younger than me." He replied.

"That good that you still have good people who still cares for you." She slightly relieved.

"Not just Ralph and Platinum. My team too."

"Oh! I didn't know your teammates are also your friends too. I guess we are very similar in a way."

"Now I finished answering your questions, it's my turn to ask you. Weiss, do you remember your past entirely from ten years ago?"

"Not all of it. I only remember that you were engaged to my sister, you help me with my training of awakening my semblances, we dance and play together. I may also had small crushed on you when I was little. That's all I remember so far. I'm sorry." Weiss stressed.

'Weiss still haven't remember of what I did to her. I guess that's good. It's for the best. ' he says in his thoughts.

"Weiss, keep your voice down! Everyone is sleeping! go a sleep!" say annoyed and yet a familiar voice.

"Oh no it's my father! Leon, you have to leave now. If he catches you, you would be executed." She worried for him, greatly.

"Right. Weiss before I go. Is it alright to visit you again. We have a lot to talk about our past and to catch up a bit since I'm usual done with my military missions so is no big deal." he smirked.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do since Father forbid me to going to attend Altas Academy or going anywhere except he assigned professional personal body guards to me from leaving from plain sight." She stated.

"Then how about we meet up in the afternoon." he suggested.

"Sure. I will find some other way to meet in secret without either my parents or servants except Klein noticing. Trust me. I have a plan." she kindly accepted his offer.

"Well that sounds like a date then." he comically joked.

Weiss giggled.

"Good night, Snow Angel." he smiled.

"Good night, my Prince." she smiled back.

Leonardo jumps out her window and use his gravity dust a to gracefully land on the ground safety. He friendly wave to Weiss from the far distance of her window and ran off.

Suddenly Weiss's father barge the door forcefully.

"How many times I told you to go to bed at nine o' clock or earlier. You are not to stay up at midnight or later. " He scolded her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She coldly apologized to him.

"Good. Now go asleep. The next time you stay up, you will have some severe punishment." He threaten her.

Jacques leave her room and forcefully slam the door.

'This is one of the reason I hate being back here in Atlas. Sometimes I wish things goes back to the good old times with Winter, Ralph, and Leon. Just the four of us together.' she says in her thoughts, depressed.

* * *

 _Ten years ago before Leonardo's parent deaths._

 _Weiss along with her siblings arrive at Princeton mansion. The mansion is bigger than their home and has a training hall, swimming pool, dining room , pool table, garden, and many more. She was impressed a while her sister Winter still remain unimpressed._

 _"Greeting Weiss and Winter. So what to you think my mansion?" says Leonardo._

 _"It so big and amazing! This is not like our home. I love it!" She glee._

 _"I'm glad to heard. What about you, Winter?"_

 _"Not bad, If this going to be impressed me, nice try." She coldly replied._

 _"How cold." He sadden._

 _"Sister, is this your fiance?" say an unfamiliar voice._

 _Leonardo turn around and see a unfamiliar face who appears to be a young boy with the same white hair and blue eyes. He looked innocent, but for some reason, he has a bad feeling about him._

 _"Hello Whitley and yes that him." Weiss annoyed._

 _"Weiss, who is this young boy?" He asked._

 _"Oh I forgot to mention him. Leon, this is our little brother, Whitley. He just got back from bordering school, but he won't be here for long since he has short winter break. He can be kind of annoying at times, selfish, and sadist little brother, but he's very well matter and polite." Weiss explained to him._

 _"Do you only get along with your sister?" He sounds worried._

 _"Yes. She can be coldly and serious, but she is really kind," She sadly replied._

 _"I'm right here. You don't have to talk bad things and it's rube in front our future brother in law."_

 _"Whitley! Now is not the time say that! I' wasn't sure if I like him or not." Winter blushed._

 _"I'm sorry dear sister." He apologized to her._

 _"It's really nice to meet you, Whitley. I'm Leonardo Princeton and current heir to my company." He greet him._

 _"Same with you." He smiled._

 _"You appear to be similar age to my little brother. How about I introduced him to you and play with him. My brother hasn't making friend of his age yet."_

 _"I don't know.. I still need to finish my homeworks." He looks unconcerned._

 _"Whitley, we insist to try to befriend with Ralph. You really need friends of your own age and plus maybe so personality adjustment to be a lot nicer to other people." Says Weiss, being sarcastic toward him._

 _"It may not be a bad idea. I have to agree with Weiss here. I need it's best you began socializing with Leonardo's brother for a while or longer." Winter agreed with Weiss._

 _"Well.. I might have give it one shot, but just one time if Leonardo's brother is boring or too cheerful." Whitley makes a cold comment about Ralphael._

 _"Whitley! Don't talk about him in front of Leon!" Weiss yelled._

 _"Weiss, it's fine. As long as he doesn't say that in front of him. I will allow it once since he's your brother."_

 _"So where is he?" Whitley asked._

 _"He's in his room drawing, I'll show the way." He replied._

 _"Don't you want to ask your maid or butler instead?"_

 _"No, she's too busy cleaning the diner room. She has a lot things to do and I don't want to give her a hard time. We are not savages."_

 _Whitley follows Leonardo to the hall and leaves._

 _"I hope Whitley's personality will change instead being like father. He looks so much like it and it's sickening." Weiss feels disgusted._

 _"Weiss. Don't give up hope, I'm sure making a friend will open up a bit. He won't be like him." Winter comforted her._

 _"Yeah. You're right. Thank you, Winter." She smiled._

* * *

Back to the present time.

'There where the good times. I wonder why I forgot about him after all these years I knew him.' She says in her thoughts. 'Come to think about it, he looks like a splitting image of Ruby except he's a male and older.'

Weiss slapped both her cheeks. 'No! That's ridiculous! It just a coincidence and I highly doubt he's related to her. Ruby is one of my precious friends I made since arriving to Beacon. Sure she can be annoying and childish at times, but I secretly do think of her as my best friend and I don't want to admitted in front of her. Ruby, Blake, Yang mean the world to me. I just don't want to see friends end up like...'

Suddenly Weiss began to feel dizzy and started to remember from the day Beacon falls.

'It hurts... What's happening.'

She sees Qrow carrying an unconscious Ruby in his arms. She try to ask him about the strange bright light beaming on the top of the tower, but he refused to answer. She tried asking about Pyrrha if she alright. He sadly respond that she's gone. Weiss drop to her knee in despair. She whispers no under her breath. She regain composure and calmly ask on Ruby's condition and attempted to take a closer look, and notices her hair turn slivery white, but she was unable to see her face. However Qrow pulls unconscious Ruby away from her and refused to see her. He pull Ruby's hood over her head to conceal her face. Qrow walk away from her without a respond. She yelled at him to wait, but he ignored her. The last thing he says to her that "It is best to forget what you saw. It will only lead to heartbreak." This leaves her confused and sad by his words.

Flashback ended.

Weiss regain her senses and turn around she's back in her room.

"What was that..." Weiss feels scared.


End file.
